


Clover Boy

by ChedderTM



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Confused Hasegawa Langa, Hurt Kyan Reki, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Sad Hasegawa Langa, Sad Kyan Reki, adding to the angst pile to this fandom, flower boy, idk the classmates actual names so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChedderTM/pseuds/ChedderTM
Summary: Reki finds a four leaf clover on his way to school. He loves good luck charms and thinks that he'll have a good day. The universe and his good luck charm seem to have different plans.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Clover Boy

Reki found a clover when going to school. Though it was special. It had four leaves. He didn’t know it at first, but a wide grin was on his face. Reki was one that believed in good luck charms, so when getting a rare clover he felt that he was going to have a good day.

He’s been having a lot of crappy days lately so maybe this is a sign that it’ll get better. The redhead could remember how he found a penny facing with heads and excitedly showing it to his mother. How she patted his head and smiled saying he’d have a good day.

Though a clover like this was rarer than some penny. He carefully put it in his pocket and skated to school. Snow wasn’t there when he arrived, which he thanked. Maybe his clover was really good luck from saving him from an awkward conversation.

“Reki, you’re here early. What’s the special occasion?” One of his classmates commented.

“It’s weird to see you early and without Langa.”

Reki stiffened a bit, but pulled out his lucky charm. “LOOK WHAT I GOT!”

“A clover?”

“Yeah, but look how many leaves there are!” The boys started noticing now why he was so excited.

“Damn, I’ve never seen a four leaf one before. I guess you’re pretty lucky.”

“Right? I bet today will be my most awesome one yet!”

The blue haired boy pointed to the small plant. “Four leaf clovers are just mutated so I’m not sure how much a fucked up plant can do.”

Reki gasped and held it protectively to the side of his face, “Don’t talk to my fucked up boy like that! He’s trying his best!”

The boys laughed, which caused the redhead not hearing the classroom door opening to reveal the blue haired male he got mad at not so long ago. Snow’s eyes widened seeing a smiling Reki, his gut swelling with guilt as when his friend noticed him, all the joy that he had was immediately gone.

His bright smile he loves vanished in a second, and the rest of his face was now as the redhead looked out the window. The skater was never good with words. He just sat down next to his friend in silence. Taking any side glances he could, the light blue-haired male saw a clover on Reki’s desk.

It wasn’t anything significant, but he thought it was odd. His friend never really seemed as a gardening person or someone who’s interested in plants in any way. But staring at it longer he could see that it had four leaves

“Wow Reki, I didn’t even know those existed. It’s pretty cool you found one.”

“…yeah, they’re rare.” A conversation! A very small one but it was progress.

“Maybe you should bring it to S as a lucky charm for the tournament-“

“I’m not in the tournament. What would be the point?”

“I…uh well I know but you could see us skating. Wouldn’t it be fun to see everyone racing? Your good luck charm could help for no one to get hurt.” Anything. Anything he could say in that moment was crucial for his best friend to talk to him.

“…I doubt it’ll work like that.”

“Huh?”

“Usually they’re only lucky for the people who find them. Besides, S is all about being dangerous. I’d be wasting my luck for something that I can’t change.”

Crap. What was he supposed to say? Is there anything to say that could’ve saved whatever conversation they began to have? With how long he’s thinking to himself, it was too late to answer and now it would be a worse awkward attempt to talk to him.

After school the boy had no chances to see where Reki went. As if he suddenly disappeared into thin air. Clenching his fist, he silently hoped that he would see the redhead at the tournament. It didn’t even have to be to see him at all, he just wanted him there.

* * *

Reki smiled on his way home. He was worried his clover would break during school but it’s still standing strong. It was a little sad to think that this random clover has more strength than a seventeen year old boy. The more he thought about it, Reki started frowning.

Was he truly weak? He is running away from his problems, but he’s not sure what else to do. Reki has always vented his anger through skating, though every time he did all he could think about was ‘Snow’. Was that all that guy was to him now? ‘Snow’ the rookie who destroys everyone with his skating? Not even a real name basis anymore.

Quickly looking at the small plant in his hand, Reki felt a small calm wash through him. “You really are stronger than me aren’t you?”

“It sucks to know that a plant I randomly found gives me so much ease. But you’re a mutation, a mistake that wasn’t supposed to happen, just like me. Us mistakes have to stick together…don’t we.”

Now he didn’t want to go home. Maybe he should just lay on the grass and look at the sky until he fell asleep. A patch of clovers, just for him to lay on to feel calm.

Unfortunately, his stomach didn’t agree with that as it growled with hunger. Reki sighed, it couldn’t be helped. “Let’s eat something before going home.”

The redhead didn’t know how lucky he was when seeing Joe with a bowl of ramen. Was he supposed to be happy to see another skater he couldn’t keep up with? Probably not. The older male sat down next to him with his usual smile.

“Didn’t think I’d see you here Reki. Though I haven’t been seeing you recently anyways.”

“…yeah.”

“Are you coming to the tournament today?”

“…no…I’m thinking-“

“You should come. I know you’re not in it, but it’ll be fun to see everyone skate right?”

“…I’m not sure…”

“Well think about it ok? I know a few people who would be happy to see you.” Joe winked and left after finishing his ramen.

Reki didn’t say anything back. In his pocket he was twirling the stem of the small green plant, as if it would give him the answer to all of his problems. Even though it was a nice sense of comfort for the redhead, it was still a plant. 

But maybe even such a small clover could guide him. The day wasn’t over yet. It was still early for something amazing to happen.

* * *

Amazing wouldn’t be the words Reki would’ve picked for him sneaking out of his house to go to ‘S’. Hell, it gave him so much anxiety just to be outside of the area. He didn’t know his emotions could change so fast about a place he’s loved for years.

Why was he so nervous again? It wasn’t like anyone would recognize him or notice him at all. He even converted his bright hair with his hood for the few people that knew him. Big crowds never bothered him before but not it felt harder to breathe.

Skaters were laughing and chatting. The older people were making bets already, arguing on who was the best skater. Reki felt like it was his first time at ‘S’, how everything seemed bigger than himself. Sometimes the skater forgets the little things in ‘S’, like the small cracks in the floor, the enchanting dark sky, the trees that swayed with the wind without a care in the world.

Taking a deep breath, Reki started walking more down the track. He couldn’t stay up here with so many people, the risk was high to see at least one of his friends and he definitely was not mentally prepared for that. Maybe if it was Joe smiling saying how he’s glad he made it, then perhaps it would be ok but usually when one of them is there everyone else flocks over like ducks.

So he held onto the clover to help calm his nerves. There has to be a good spot around to watch the tournament. It’s been a while since the redhead has been somewhere besides the main spot of ‘S’. Besides, the farther away he is from everyone the better. 

After ten minutes, Reki found a spot on the track next to a small skatter of people. It definitely wasn’t the best spot he could’ve picked but it was still something. Maybe his clover was showing him how open this was so that he could still enjoy seeing his friends skate while not risking where he was.

But that changed when the races started happening. He wasn’t even sure who was racing at first until the group of guys next to him were shouting at each other on who was better. When the word ‘rookie’ came out of their mouths it left him in a shocked state. Why was he shocked again? Of course Snow would’ve passed the entry but for this specific day for him to race? Did he overestimate the luck a clover could bring out?

It was a big possibility as it wasn’t like it knows the pain in his heart. If that was the case then anybody else would be racing. Joe and Snow? That would be really interesting to see if he was feeling up to it. Actually, was he really feeling up to being here in the first place? Why did he come here again when he was so focused on avoiding everyone?

“Joe is so cool! The rookie got nothing on him!”

“Obviously, he’s only been here for so long unlike Joe. He’s a good skater, but is he  _ that _ good to beat Joe?”

A burning sensation was in Reki’s heart. Why were they saying such things about his friend? Didn’t they see how he was in all of his beefs? Reki frowned and walked to the group. “What do you know about him? He’s a great skater!”

“Yeah, but come on man. Even you have to admit that Joe is a top tier skater here that a rookie that got lucky just can’t match up with.”

The skater gripped onto the clover, trying not to punch the guy right there where he stood. “Snow is an amazing skater. Everytime I watch him I feel as if I’m...I’m watching a snow flurry...”

The males smirked. “Since you’re such a Snow fan then let's make a bet!”

“Woah guys look! Their gap is smaller than before!” The guy holding the tablet showed his friends and Reki.

It seemed that Snow did have a chance, but suddenly Joe started lifting himself up and the only things holding onto his board were his hands. The speed he was now travelling at was great and the gap that seemed manageable was bigger than ever.

Why? Why was the gap so big? Reki couldn’t understand it at all. He’s seen Snow skateboarding since the beginning. He’s seen all the amazing things he’s done during beefs that he could only wish to do one day. So why. Why was the gap getting bigger every second, he didn’t, no, he couldn’t understand.

Not even a minute later Joe had passed him without a second thought besides winning the beef. Reki could only wonder where Snow was. Besides his first beef at ‘S’, this is the farthest he's been from his opponent. The redhead took out his clover. It was a little crushed since Reki was clutching it in his palm earlier. Reki gave it a sad smile, remembering what Snow had said to him earlier at school.   
_   
_ _ “Wow Reki, I didn’t even know those existed. It’s pretty cool you found one. Maybe you should bring it to S as a lucky charm for the tournament-“ _

“Hey there’s Snow! He totally looks out of it.”

“I mean if I was up against Joe too I’d give up after those moves.”

Reki looked up from his palm to see a slow Snow, who definitely seems spaced out. No, that didn’t look like Snow. The Snow he knows looks amazing when he skates and has way more passion about it than this wannabe. 

Plant in hand, Reki took off his hood and screamed at the top of his lungs, “ _ LANGA _ !”

Langa’s eyes widened when he noticed his friend there. Even for a small second, he could see that Reki was really there at the tournament watching him. And in that second, everything felt ok for both skaters. Once Langa turned the corner, everyone started cheering how he was doing amazing again.

It didn’t even take that long for the race to end after Reki saw his friend. But now he didn’t know what to feel. Langa won just as he had hoped, but now there was no reason for him to be there anymore. Tears swelled up and before he knew it, they fell. He couldn’t be happy for his friend because how could he? This just was proof that Reki was farther than ever from his friends. Not just Langa, but everyone.

There truly was no point in staying. So the skater walked back to the entrance. He felt so out of place as he kept moving. Screams and cheers were heard everywhere while he was probably the only one not using his voice. Heh, just one more thing to add to his list.

At the gate, Reki took off his ‘S’ pin. The shiny pin was next to the lightly damaged clover in his palm. A bittersweet smile wound up on his face. He gave the pin to the guard and didn’t look back.

Now one could argue that he had the worst day ever. He gave up everything he held dear to him and wasn’t planning on coming back. But Reki would argue back that it was one of his better days. If they questioned how he would just show his small clover that laid in his palm.

Without it he wouldn’t know if he was actually getting limited pain if he didn’t have it. Maybe without it, Langa could have gotten seriously injured with his beef. If Reki didn’t have his clover, he couldn’t have bumped into Joe at the ramen shop to motivate him to go to the ‘S’ tournament.

So sure, his day wasn’t amazing at all, but his fucked up boy was trying his best.  _ And for that he’s grateful _ .


End file.
